No Chandler, Simply Klaine
by DEC-OSM
Summary: Set just after 'Dance with somebody'. The fight is over but not before one last run in with Chandler at the Lima Bean. Sucky summary, fluffy story! WARNINGS... uh it says fuck! :P


**A/N - Hello fabulous people! so this is my second fic, I've wanted to do this idea for aaaaages, but obviously I only started writing fanfics a couple of weeks ago! ;) anyway ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer - My friend and I plan to march to America and force RIB to write a Klaine kiss in every episode... but until then I don't own Glee or Klaine or Darren or Chris :(**

Kurt never liked Chandler.

Simple as that.

The state of his hair was atrocious, he was wearing a beanie hat, A BEANIE HAT, he couldn't pull off the wide lensed glasses and although his personality started off infectious... it got annoying, pretty quickly!

Sure he may of appreciated good fashion but he didn't compliment Kurt's hippo head broach to announce a good accessory like Kurt would have, no! He only mentioned it to flirt with him!

When Kurt met Chandler that day in the music store he wasn't upset with Blaine, he wasn't angry at him. Just, in a way, scared. Scared of loosing him! He had been pulling away so much lately that he was scared that he was just waiting for the right moment to break up with him and he was just letting him down easy. Kurt was gathering so many questions in his head that his mind just felt clogged. Has he decided that a long distance relationship is just too hard? Had he really gotten bored of kurt? Was something happening with Blaine's family that was going to cease their relationship? Had Sebastian's act of remorse just been an act and had he finally managed to manipulate his way into Blaine's head and gotten him to cheat? No. No, out of everything there was one thing Kurt could be sure of was that Blaine and himself had the same views on cheating and that's you simply don't do it! But with all those unanswered questions swimming around his head his emotions and judgement was all over the place.

Looking back at it now, 3 days after their meeting in Ms Pillsbury's, it was so stupid. Their relationship was an honest one, and simply because they didn't talk about what they were fearing they ended up in their first huge fight! Sure it had only lasted a few days but that fight had scared them, both of them!

Had Kurt known the reason as to why Blaine was acting so retreated lately he wouldn't have thought twice about saying no to giving Chandler his number! And although he still didn't believe he had cheated, he really could see where Blaine was coming from. He had been just as pissed when he found out that Blaine had kept on texting Sebastian, right up until the point where he almost lost an eye due to Sebastian's little slushie. And he had to admit that he had taken the texting too far with Chandler, those weren't family friendly texts you send to someone you had only just met.

So yes it's safe to say that Kurt felt really bad and wanted to do everything to show Blaine just how much he loved him. That's why his stomach immediately dropped when he and Blaine walked into the Lima Bean together on wednesday afternoon only to see Chandler sitting in the corner, coffee and text book on the table in front of him on the table.

Kurt knew Blaine didn't know what Chandler looked like so he couldn't know he was there but that didn't stop Kurt from having a total diva breakdown!

When Blaine told him to go grab a table whilst he waited for their coffees he took this as an opportunity and chose the table furthest away from Chandler and that was hidden by a fair amount of people before quickly sitting down with his back to the boy. It seemed a little ridiculous that he was physically hiding from the boy but Kurt really didn't want to see him or even worse have Blaine see him.

When Blaine came over and took the seat opposite, Kurt had been so distracted that he didn't even notice and jumped slightly when he sat down.

Blaine noticed this, of course, and immediately started to look concerned. "Kurt what's wrong?"

Kurt just looked stunned for a moment and flashing Blaine a false smile. "Nothing"

"You're lying." It wasn't a question, it was a statement but it was judge mental angry or disappointed like last when he had found out he had been hiding the texts from mr NYU, just loving and concerned. "Kurt, baby, please we've always been honest with each other and we found out last week just how bad things can get if we do lie, so please, tell me what's wrong."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend's face, the slightly furrowed. eyebrows, the emotion filled hazel dunes and realised that Blaine was right. He sighed. "Ok yeh your right I mean, it's not even a big deal it's just that I just saw-"

"Kurt?" Said a voice from their side

Oh fuck...

Both boys looked up to see a slightly awkward yet still sickly happy Chandler standing by their table.

Kurt stuttered for a second trying to find his voice before "oh h-hi... Chandler..."

Blaine's head snapped back to Kurt as soon as the words left his lips. Kurt tried to make out his boyfriend's expression from the corner of his eye but at the moment it just looked shocked.

Kurt shook his head briefly before remembering that now would be a good time to speak before things got any worse. "Er sorry Chandler this is Blaine, Blaine... Chandler"

Chandler turned to Blaine quickly, almost rather reluctantly, before flashing what could only be called a performance smile towards him. "Sorry yes, hi!"

Blaine was starting to get over his initial shock and was coming into his senses with who he was facing, and although he didn't like it the dapper Blaine came to the exterior and simply to be civil he flashed a small fake smile, lifted his hand from the side of his coffee cup and waved it slightly, while muttering a small "hey" in return.

A silenced of about 3 seconds dragged on to feel like a minute before Chandler finally sighed and turned straight to Kurt. "Look Kurt I'm sorry if I came on to strong or something, I told you my excitement can get a little over the top, but I really liked texting you and getting to... well... flirt... with you a little bit-"

Kurt inwardly cringed at this and he could see Blaine did to. "Loom Chandler-"

"-and I know you text me saying you didn't want to talk anymore because things had gotten way out of hand but believe it or not I can tone it down. Why don't you just let me take you out, just for a coffee date I swear, what do you say?"

Chandler finished his rant with a hopeful smile on his face but all Kurt could concentrate on was Blaine and how he had become more and more agitated to the point where he had his hands tightly clasped around his coffee cup with the nails scratching the sides slightly.  
Kurt couldn't believe he had managed to get Blaine into such a hurtful situation again. He had to do something, like... Now!

"Look Chandler I told you I'm sorry if I lead you on but like I told you in that text, I have a boyfriend!" Kurt said maybe a little too forcefully but right now he didn't care.

Chandler did look slightly taken back before returning to the same smiling teen though slightly more wary. "Oh you were serious about that?"

It was Kurt's turn to look taken back. "Of course! Why would I lie about that?"

"Well..." The blonde shifted slightly on his feet "you're a really nice guy and I thought maybe you were just saying that because you were too nice... or too embarrassed to say you wanted be to back off in so many words..."

"Excuse me?" To embarrassed, too embarrassed?! Who does he think he is?! "Embarrassed about what?" Kurt asked irritated

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to like offend you or anything you didn't seem like the sort of guy to did that a lot you know? It was actually quite cute to see how adorably, well, bad you were at it."

Kurt felt sick, not because he was upset about Chandler saying he was bad at flirting but because once again someone was making him feel like the baby penguin, completely unattractive, because of Blaine, Kurt had started to gain confidence in himself and the way he looked but within a few words, everything had come crashing down around him again. He looked away and could start to feel the tears fighting their way to the front of his eyes as he fought them back. They were just about to fall when a voice came cutting through his thoughts.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!"

Kurt looked across the table to see Blaine looking up at chandler, his face radiating silent rage. The last time Kurt had seen him like this was just a couple of weeks ago when Cooper visited and before the two brothers made up.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered

Blaines gaze never faltered from Chandler's who seemed confused by the abruptness of this boy staring up at him.

"I'm sorry?" Chandler offered frozen and wide eyed

"You heard me! Not only don't you believe he has a boyfriend but then you say he's bad at flirting!" Blaine was really angry now. His voice had risen and a couple of heads had turned their way. He knew he was over reacting but he also knew how insecure he felt about himself, especially after their 'animal' performance when he told Kurt he wasn't sexy. Blaine never forgave himself for saying something so thoughtless to Kurt and he swore to himself that he'd do whatever he could to make sure Kurt never felt so unattractive again. So when he saw those tears gathering in his boyfriend's eyes, he snapped!

Chandler still stood their shocked. He didn't think he had said anything wrong and yet here was this boy who he had never met before, speaking to him as if he had attacked Kurt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything, I...I o-only came over to ask Kurt out on a date! I'm sorry I'll just..." He trailed as he began to turn around and leave but he felt a wrist on his arm, turning him around.

Blaine released his hold on Chandler's wrist but bought that hand up to point at him, staring at him straight in the eyes. "Just take the hint this time mate. Kurt's told you in person that he doesn't want to see or text you again so make sure you respect that ok?!"

Chandler seemed to gain a little courage back as he stood straighter and cocked his hip slightly to the side. "I'm sorry who exactly are you again?" He asked forcefully

"I'm-"

"The boyfriend!" Kurt interrupted proudly "MY boyfriend!" He finished, reaching over the table to grab Blaine's hand and inter link their fingers. All signs of the earlier tears had vanished as he watched his boyfriend confront the other boy.

The colour drained from Chandler's face as the horror of the situation sank in on him. He had just asked someone out and apparently insulted them in front of the recipient's boyfriend. He immediately became flustered as he opened and closed his mouth several times to try and find the words to say at this point.

He only managed to choke out an "O-oh! I-I'm... I-I'm sorry I didn't realise! I-I won't... Um... bother you again I s-swear!" Before sprinting back to his table quickly to grab his things and hide his beetroot red face before rushing out the cafe door.

Blaine and Kurt both looked at each other before bursting into hysterics. "Oh god I'm sorry" Blaine said although he didn't sound sorry at all "I over reacted" he finished as their laughing died down.

Kurt let out a loud "ha!" Before "are you kidding me?! Blaine honey that incredible and so sweet! Besides I'm sorry I got you into that mess!"

"You have nothing to apologise for Kurt." Blaine said simply. He rubbed small loving circles on the back of Kurt's hand as they smiled across at each other.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Blaine broke the silence. He held onto Kurts hand slightly tighter and said "you know, I'm really in the mood for a disney marathon, perhaps starting with a bit of Robin Williams! What do you say?" He smiled.

Kurt's smile turned into a smirk. "Your obsession with disney never fails to amazing and slightly creep me out!" Kurt laughed as Blaine lightly kicked him under the table.

"Joking! I'm joking... Well not really but I think it's a great idea!" Kurt continued in between giggles.

Their hands stayed interlocked as they finished their coffees before getting up and walking out the shop and to Kurt's car.

As soon as they entered the house they grabbed a stack of disney DVDs, a blanket and a stash of redvines before collapsing on the couch together in an exhausted tangled heap and lay there just watching the screen for hours. No stress, no worry, no NYADA...

No Chandler. Simply Klaine.

The end


End file.
